


Wand Measuring Contest

by blake_is_strange



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Angry Vic, Confused Max, F/F, Grades, Harry Potter AU, Magic Duel, Mutual Pining, Pining, Tumblr request, Vic is a little hopped up on magic meds at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-17 00:52:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11840559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blake_is_strange/pseuds/blake_is_strange
Summary: Max has a better grade than Victoria in Defense Against the Dark Arts class. Snape decides to change things up for a class period.





	Wand Measuring Contest

**Author's Note:**

> Another Tumbr request! Thanks to @melonishus for the request, it was so fun to write honestly lol. Another thanks to @applesaucedinosaur for editing and being amazing! I hope you all enjoy this fic.

 

Max's POV

“What do you mean we have homework due in Snape’s class?” Chloe asked a little too loudly, making everyone else around us in the library shoosh her in unison. She plopped back down in her seat, taking a moment to glare at a few of the people closest to us before turning her wrath back to me. “What do you mean we have homework due in Snape’s class?” She tried again, whispering this time. I sighed softly, trying not to laugh at how Chloe had forgotten when the professor had reminded us just yesterday. Then again, I guess she had been too busy making moony eyes at Kate to notice. Those two really just needed to come clean about their feelings already. I’d been sworn to secrecy by both of them which was both a blessing and a curse all at once. Sure, I could give semi-helpful advice while also making fun of them both in my head for being such wusses, but I also couldn’t say anything nearly as useful as I wanted to when they needed it. 

 

“We have that essay on the history of the dark arts due today,” I replied, closing the book on time spells I’d been reading. I wish Snape would go over that in class too, it would make the class more interesting overall. For a little while, anyway. Chloe groaned, leaning back in her chair and covering her face with her hands. 

 

“Fuck, this is bad,” she grumbled, getting a scolding look from the librarian as she walked by.

 

“Language, Miss Price,” she said before walking away, seeming only slightly scandalized. Chloe sighed and rolled her eyes, crossing her arms over her chest. 

 

“I tried to remind you about it last night but you ran off to the dorms before I could tell you,” I said as I got up and started to put my school supplies in my bag, deciding to check out the spell book I’d been reading for tonight. Chloe followed as I walked over to the front counter, handing the librarian the book so she could check it out and hand it back to me.

 

“I hate that class anyway,” Chloe muttered as we made our way out of the library and towards the very class she was complaining about. 

 

“Really? I thought that fighting and all that would be your thing,” I said a little sarcastically, knowing that Chloe wasn’t really the rough and tumble type unless it came to Quidditch.

 

“I only beat the shit out of someone if I have to,” she said, narrowly dodging a herd of giggling first years before loosening her tie even more than it already was and unbuttoning the top button of her shirt. “Plus, if there’s a pretty girl involved in the prize for winning said fight, then all the better.” I rolled my eyes, smiling despite myself. 

 

“You’re gross,” I joked, a slight feeling of dread coming over me as we got closer and closer to the classroom. I really didn’t want to deal with Snape right now. Or Victoria. She had top marks in all her classes and was only ever bested in my knowledge by Kate in most of the classes. But I had an ever so slightly better grade than the blond girl in this particular class and she was making my life hell because of it. It wasn’t my fault that Snape thought my theory on werewolves was better than hers. That was a very biased opinion all on his part, not mine. I just thought werewolves were cool, that’s all. 

 

“Not as gross as your little crush on that Victoria chick,” Chloe teased, making me blush as I looked over at her with wide eyes. 

 

“W-what the hell are you talking about?” I asked, trying to hide the fact that Chloe had basically hit the nail on the head with that one. It wasn’t anything crazy, I just thought that Victoria was pretty. Was that so bad? So what if I liked looking at her sometimes and wondered if she was really as mean and prickly as she seemed to be? That didn’t mean I liked her. It just meant that I… That I was curious. 

 

“Come on, guys, you’re going to be late,” Kate said excitedly, walking quickly past us to class. My brow furrowed as I watched her smile, a particular bounce to her step that was rare for her. Kate was a very sweet, kind and caring person with a good heart, but she had a hard life and really only smiled - like really smiled - when she was talking privately with someone or thought something was just too funny not to laugh at. 

 

“What’s up with her?” I asked, glad that she seemed so upbeat, but kind of confused at the same time. What could make her so happy? Chloe didn’t say anything so I looked over to her, seeing a deep blush covering her face as she watched Kate practically skip into the classroom. 

 

“I uh… May or may not have asked her out to dinner over the weekend,” she replied, stuffing her hands in her pockets. My eyes widened as what I thought had been a secret crush on the Hufflepuff girl was revealed. 

 

“What? And you didn’t tell me?” I whisper yelled, not wanting other people to stare at me for having a slight moment of overwhelming excitement for my two friends. Chloe smirked, straightening her loosened tie as we got to the door of the classroom.

 

“Serves you right for not telling me she liked me back,” she replied, all snark and no waiting as she strutted into the classroom. I lagged behind her for a moment, totally taken aback by the response before realizing that Kate must’ve told her. But before I could say anything else about it, Chloe walked over to the desk where Kate was sitting and leaned down, her elbows placed leisurely on the desk.

 

“So, we still on for Saturday?” She asked, smooth and possessing just about all the sex appeal possible as she grinned at Kate. Kate giggled, smiling brightly at the Gryffindor girl.

 

“Of course! I can’t wait!” She said, leaning up and kissing Chloe’s cheek. Chloe went bright red, giggling like a schoolgirl as Snape walked into the room.

 

“Alright, everyone take your seats,” he said, his voice deep and really depressing sounding as always. Everyone did as instructed immediately, sitting in their assigned seats and taking out their notebooks and textbooks. I sat down next to Dana, getting a smile from her which only made me smile back nervously. 

 

“Good morning,” she whispered, nudging my shoulder. I calmed a little, nudging her back playfully. 

 

“Morning,” I replied, getting my stuff ready as Snape cleared his throat.

 

“So, I know you were all supposed to turn in those reports today, but I’ve decided that we’re going to have a little more… fun in this class,” he explained, picking up his wand and standing up stock straight as he walked down the middle row of the desks towards the door. “Everyone grab your wands and follow me.” There were murmurs of confusion and everyone was throwing each other glances before getting out of their seats and following the professor, wands in hand. I looked to Chloe who just shrugged, grabbing her wand before walking towards Kate and wrapping her arms around the other girl’s shoulders and walking out of the classroom. I sighed, grabbing my wand out of my bag and following everyone out of the room, starting to catch up to Chloe and Kate when someone grabbed my shoulder and tugged me backward, a yelp of surprise escaping me as I whirled around to see none other than Victoria Chase herself standing in front of me.

 

“What the hell, Smallfield?” She asked, the wrath of every god and then some radiating off of her as she glared at me. I took a step back, confused and a little more freaked out than I’d like to admit.

 

“What did I do?” I asked, realizing that Victoria seemed to rarely need a reason to shit on my life and kick me over whenever possible. She took a step closer to me, pointing a perfect finger at my chest and poking my sternum with it. 

 

“I was going to turn in my paper today and finally get a better grade than you and then you suggested that we actually do a duel practice in class one day and now Snape is making us do that instead of turning in our reports,” she explained angrily, still poking me with her pointer finger. 

 

“First of all; ow,” I replied, grabbing her finger and moving it away from me. Her eyes widened, fire glowing behind them like big, angry green wildfires. “Second of all; it’s not my fault that the professor wants to do this today instead of turning in the report. Plus, we don’t know if he isn’t still gonna make us turn it in tomorrow or something. I’m sure your grade is safe.” Victoria tore her finger from my grasp, giving me one last angry glare. 

 

“Don’t patronize me, mudblood,” she spat before brushing past me and stalking down the hall after the rest of our class. I let out a sigh, groaning softly to myself before following after her. As much as I wished I could just walk away and go back to bed, I knew that the duels would actually be fun. 

 

When we got to the great hall used specifically for these kinds of lessons, everyone was buzzing with excitement, but all I could think about was how badly I just wish Victoria wouldn’t act so hostile all the time. I’d probably have a bruise in the middle of my chest now and all I could see was how well that stupid Slytherin tie brought out the green in her eyes. 

 

“Who wants to go first?” Snape called, immediately getting a response from none other than Victoria herself. 

 

_ Speak of the devil. _

 

“I’d like to go first,” she said loudly, walking over to the large table in the middle of the room. Or maybe it was a stage. I don’t know, it was hard to tell. 

 

“Who else?” Snape called out, looking around his class. Nobody raised their hand, not a single person. Then his eyes locked in on me and I felt the life leave my body.

 

_ No, not me, anyone but me. Please, don’t pick me. _

 

“Maxine, please come and stand on the opposite end of the stage,” he said, sounding almost bored. It took all my willpower and a shove from Chloe to get my legs moving.

 

“Break a leg up there, Super Max,” she whispered. “And make it Sticky Vicky’s if you can.” A few of the students around us laughed at that, only making me more nervous. I nodded, climbing up onto the stage and watching as Victoria stared me down, her eyes ablaze with what I could only assume was hate. I swallowed thickly, getting into a defensive stance as I put my dominant foot back and worried my lip, my wand shaking as I held it out in front of me. I’d never really done anything like this before. I’d never had to fight anyone before, really. It just wasn’t my thing. I had always been more of the wallflower type, always watching and listening because I felt a little too awkward to get out there and actually be in the middle of it all the way Chloe and Victoria always did so effortlessly. But now I was in the middle of it. The middle of it being the middle of a giant shitstorm where I was going to get my ass kicked by Victoria Chase for having a better grade than her. 

 

“No damaging spells, just disarm one another,” Snape explained, watching the two of us stand on the stage. “Whoever is disarmed first, loses. Does that sound simple enough?” 

 

“Yes, Professor,” Victoria said loudly with so much confidence that I knew I was probably going to lose. I repeated her, nodding before focusing my attention on Victoria again. 

 

_ I’m so screwed.  _

 

“Ready your wands,” Snape said, pulling me from images of being totally annihilated by Victoria. “Ready. Begin.” Before I could even process that the duel had started, Victoria was casting a spell and firing it in my direction. 

 

“Petrificus Totalus!” Victoria shouted, but I hurried to put up a shielding spell, panting as I tried not to lose focus. This wasn’t exactly a life or death thing but it was definitely scary going up against someone who definitely wanted me harmed in some form. 

 

“Expelliarmus,” I said hurriedly, but Victoria blocked the spell and proceeded to use it on me. I barely blocked it in time, panting a little as I tried to think while Victoria threw spell after spell my way. I barely blocked them all in time, looking around like maybe the students staring at me with a mixture of excitement and slight horror would give me an idea. That’s when I saw Chloe staring at Kate instead of actually paying attention. Someone could’ve probably tried to knock her unconscious right then and there and no one would have noticed. 

 

_ That’s it!  _ I looked back to Victoria, gathering my strength and willpower, trying to seem more confident than I felt. 

 

“Stupefy!” I shouted, obviously catching Victoria off guard. She tried to block it, but she had been on the offensive for so long that she hadn’t expected me to fight back. She stood there, unsteady on her feet for a moment before falling back onto the stage, totally unconscious. The other students cheered, drawing me from the haze of concern for the girl who’d just tried to kick my butt. I looked around me, seeing the other students laughing and cheering as they smiled and applauded me. 

 

“That’s enough of that,” Snape said firmly, getting everyone’s attention. “Everyone go back to class. Miss Caulfield, come with me to take Miss Chase to the Medical Wing.” I nodded, watching as Chloe winked and made finger guns at me before walking away. I sighed. 

 

_ This is only gonna make things worse. _

 

Professor Snape and I took Victoria to the Medical Wing, making sure she got settled in. I sat beside the cot she was laid on, not really sure why I was staying. I didn’t exactly owe her anything, but… I felt so guilty. I’d knocked her out in front of all those people and now they were probably going to make fun of her and tease her by being beaten by someone like me. She’d probably never forgive me and any chance I had of being her friend, let alone something… something more was gone forever. 

 

Not that it mattered. Victoria would’ve never liked me. Not in a million years. 

 

“Wh-What happened?” Victoria muttered sleepily, her eyes fluttering open as she looked up at me. I expected her to scream and yell at me, maybe even hit me. But she didn’t. Instead, she smiled at me, slow and tired, reaching out to take my hand in hers. I stiffened at her touch, but it felt… nice. Her hand was warm and soft and it was so perfect. I paused, waiting for her to say something else. “You’re really pretty, you know that? Like… really pretty. With your freckles and those big blue eyes and your soft brown hair… How did you get so pretty?” 

 

My heart was racing in my chest and I could feel myself tense even more under her touch. Was this really happening? Did Victoria just call me pretty and start talking about my freckles?

 

“I… I’m not sure what you mean,” I replied softly, a little shaky. 

 

“You should take me to dinner,” she said excitedly, sitting up a little and smiling brightly at me. I’d never seen anything as beautiful as Victoria’s smile before and I knew I was done for. 

 

“O-ok.” It was all I could say. I wanted it to be real. I wanted this to be something that Victoria actually meant. But I knew that after today she’d either forget it all or deny it completely. “Where do you want to go?”

 

I spent the next half hour or so with Victoria, listening to her ramble about anything and everything, like we were just hanging out. I wish that moment had lasted forever. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again, I really hope you guys liked this one. Let me know what you guys thought in the comments and have an awesome day!


End file.
